Soldine
'Soldine '''is a GMod Freak that is the result of Engineer's meddling following a Soldier's fight against a Vagineer. Following the fight, the Soldier was mortally wounded, but the Engineer took it upon himself to reanimate him through machinery, similar to Knivehand's means of revival. He encountered the same Vagineer and again was mortally wounded-however his second recontruction's upgrades proved more than a match for his nemesis and Soldine defeated him as seen in Operation: Vagineer. Soldine now serves the purposes of the Engineer that revived him. The BLU Vagineer that has almost killed him is Soldine's mortal enemy and top priority target. Sometime after the Vagineer incident, His RED Engineer gave Him a Cross-comm eye piece in order to fix his eye for Him. Soldine was originally created by YouTuber SarisKhan and is the protagonist of ''QMSC. Bio After his defeats at the hands of a BLU Vagineer and consequent reconstructions, Soldine lives in a house on the outskirts of Evo City, with the RED Engineer who rebuilt him. He spends most of his free time sleeping, practicing his aim and going out with Heavy, Scout and Sniper. However, he is a mercenary by trade. When a GMod Monster shows up tormenting citizens, it is his duty to defeat it. He frequently works together with HECU operatives, with whom the Engineer has signed a lucrative contract for Soldine's service. Also, since his fight with Madic he cooperates with Orangeman, another anti-monster mercenary. Behaviour and Personality When not in combat, Soldine is rather reserved and speaks very rarely. He is loyal to the RED Engineer who rebuilt him, and is on good terms with Heavy, Scout, Sniper and Orangeman. His personality undergoes an extreme shift during combat. When fighting, he displays intense belligerence, relentlessness and brutality, and frequently insults his opponents. However, he is not above letting an enemy surrender. Due to his slightly quirky programming, Soldine is prone to adopt awkward poses while walking. He has a penchant for oranges and often speaks in military jargon. Abilities Soldine is made almost entirely of strong metal beneath his skin, making him incredibly durable similarly to Scombine and able to take even more of a beating. This also makes him generally immune to small arms, Knives and most other melee weapons, exceptions being blunts and ones that are made of greatly sharpened hard material. Also similar to Scombine is Soldine's ability to transform his limbs into weapons, such as a gatling gun and a Black Box. His weapons are generally heavier-duty than those of Scombine but take longer to prepare, fire or reload. Soldine is exceptionally strong, capable of throwing a modern train engine almost 20 feet into the air with little effort. He is also capable of limited flight by propelling himself with pressurised steam coming out of his rear end. He uses this ability to travel fast over great distances. After his second reconstruction Soldine has received an ability called "Power Boost". It allows him to utilise 100% of his energy for a short period of time. While in this state, he can charge his fists with a great amount of electricity in order to perform "Thunder Punch", his most powerful technique. Faults and Weaknesses *Soldine is mostly robotic and is therefore vulnerable to magnets and EMP fields. *He is slower than most other Monsters. *His movements are very distinct, as is his voice - when moving, he makes mechanical whirring noises with metal clanking when his feet (or any part of him really) touch the floor. When speaking, his voice is deep and resonating, and carries rather far. Consequently, he is unable to sneak up on most enemies. *After his Power Boost wears off Soldine is left severely weakened. Quotes *''Affermative.'' *''You can't kill me, I don't bleed! (Soldine revealing his secret protection under his flesh.) *''Shut up, you piece o' shit! ''(Before shooting Madic with his Minigun.) *''Go on, beg for mercy. ''(Forcing Madic to surrender. ) *''Die some more! ''(Before defeating ZomHeavy.) *''You're a dead man, mate. ''(Upon encountering ZomSniper.) *''I'm your one way ticket to hell. ''(Before hitting Robosol with his Thunder Punch.) *''Don't you turn your back on me! ''(Before killing Vagineer with his Thunder Punch.) *''Hostile detected! ''(Detecting Madic.) *''Laughable. ''(Mocking Robosol.) *''Hi there. (Upon meeting Robosol.) *Pussy. (Before battling Handsome Rogue.) Trivia *Soldine appeared for the first time on 27th April 2011, in a test video. *Soldine's defeat and subsequent upgrade in the Reconstruction video were planned from the very beginning. Actually, it was hinted through the robotic laughter emitted by Soldine at the end of the first video he had appeared in. *Soldine is left-handed. For example, he used his left hand to deliver the final blow to Handsome Rogue and to choke Madic after overpowering him. He also performed the Thunder Punch with his left hand. *Soldine is voiced by 0mikr0n, a user of gamebanana.com who has recorded a complete voice pack for a "Soldier-Bot". Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Fruit'' *''Resident Soldine'' *''Soldine vs. Vagineer'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Soldine vs. Handsome Rogue'' *''Soldine vs. Madic'' *''Necropolis'' *''Soldine vs. Robosol'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''Friend or Foe?'' *Arctic Assault *Endgame Other *''Polite Spy part 5: Metamorphosis (Collaboration)'' *''J.D Aussie 2'' *''J.D Aussie 3: J.D Aussie Vs Soldine'' *''Cyborbattle in Turbine'' *Soldine's Quirky Crime Fighting Night *The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1 *One Hell of a Christmas! *Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 4 - Soldine *Rainbine Meets A Worthy Adversary *The Saxton Hale Saga: Unexpected encounters Category:Characters Category:GMod Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Good Category:RED Team Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Soldine Soldine